1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to coffee makers and, more particularly, to a coffee maker with improved characteristics including the ratio of hot water to coffee to be added being precisely estimated so as to brew the optimum coffee extract.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a household use coffee maker uses a coffee making process comprising pouring coffee powder into a meshed holder, supplying hot water from a hot water boiler to the holder for brewing coffee, and spouting coffee through an outlet opening.
However, this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons: A person cannot precisely estimate the ratio of hot water to coffee powder. Thus, it often happens that the made coffee is either too strong or too weak. Moreover, it is typical for a person to use a spoon to pick up coffee powder prior to pouring same into the holder. Thus, it is also often that coffee powder falls onto another component of the coffee maker, the ground, or the table if sufficient care is not taken. This makes the coffee maker or enviromnent dirty. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.